


I Won't Let You Drown

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mary Ships It, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: “Don’t leave me out here all by myself, Cass. We can just stay where you can stand up. Didn’t mean to push you too much….Come on. Please? I was having fun.” Dean pouted like he knew the effect he had. He quirked one eyebrow and bit the side of his lip. Castiel squinted his eyes and tore his gaze away from Dean’s, eyeing the beach like it was his salvation. Dean waded closer and smiled. “You definitely are more of a bird than a fish though. Still a pretty bird though, even a half drowned one.” As soon as the words slipped out of Dean’s mouth, his eyes widened and his face bloomed with a pink blush. Castiel’s eyes widened as well and he let out a ragged breath, staring at Dean’s grip on his wrist. “I meant…I...” Dean mumbled.“You make a handsome fish….” Castiel grinned softly as he looked down at the water. He wouldn’t look up in case his words weren’t well accepted. Dean still had a grip on his wrist under the water and he kept bracing for Dean’s usual response, which was to pull away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YES. I use the shortened version, Cass vs. Cas, since it is the canonically written way. I understand not everyone likes or wants to read fics with it spelled that way, so fair warning XD

They finally made it to the beach…just like they had talked about. The trip just happened to have two more passengers than they had originally planned for. Mary and Castiel rode happily together in the back seat, chatting away, making Dean unusually nervous. Castiel leaned over the back of Dean’s seat, his lips right next to his ear, which made him shudder. Cass had gotten a lot more relaxed with everyone since Dean and Sam had gotten out of prison. Dean had no clue what brought on the change.

“So you two have really never been to a beach before, recreationally?” Castiel murmured with curiosity.

Dean shook his head in answer, glancing back at Cass so close behind him. “No, never had the occasion to. We were always on the road, and you have?”

Cass smiled softly. “Oh yes. I watched creation evolve…crawling out of the water to become land dwellers. Always quite fascinating to watch.”

Dean frowned just slightly as he darted his eyes back to look at his friend. “Okay…remember how I told you it freaks me out when you remind me how old you are?”

Castiel sighed, long suffering and dramatically. “Dean, I would think you would be used to the idea by now.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just sometimes I forget. I mean, you were already really old when I was a baby..haha…ha…uhhh.” Dean began to laugh but it was a nervous, uncomfortable laugh that left Sam shooting him a glance from the passenger seat. 

Mary smiled from the backseat as she glanced at Castiel. “I did say Angels were watching over you, Dean.”

The oldest Winchester frowned, his shoulders tensing as he hunched closer to the steering wheel. “That’s creepy, mom…not helping.”

“I was not tasked with assisting you at that point in your life, Dean. I didn’t watch you at all. Other Angels were tasked with that I presume,” Castiel added matter-of-factly.

Dean’s voice cracked in surprise. “Wait…there actually were Angels watching over us?” 

Castiel shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, I would not say they were there to protect you, considering the life and unfortunate events you have suffered, but I do assume they watched you. You were destined to be the Righteous Man after all, and Sam….” Castiel trailed off, not having to finish his thought. 

Dean cleared his throat as his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. “Well, let’s drop the creepy destiny talk and just have a fun day at the beach.”

“Very well, Dean…” Castiel leaned back, making the leather seat squeak in protest, and Dean would swear he was sulking. Well, Hell. Dean _had_ just called him creepy. His mom was glaring at him from the backseat too. Well, shit. 

Sam cleared his throat from the passenger seat and turned to look at his mother and Castiel. “So, do Angels know how to swim?” 

A look crossed Castiel’s face then, one of silent fear, before he shook it off. “No, actually. We had no need to know that skill because we could fly. I will just….watch our belongings while you three enjoy the water.”

Mary reached over and patted Castiel’s hand in a motherly way. “Don’t be silly, Castiel. Sam told me Dean is an excellent swimmer. He would be _glad_ to teach you, wouldn’t you son?” Dean looked back in the rearview mirror at the glare his mother shot him. She was using her newfound mom voice on him. Yeah, he needed to make his snide remark up to his friend. She was right. 

“Absolutely, buddy. I won’t let you drown. I taught Sammy too.” Dean grinned proudly over at Sam, who was scowling. Dean’s grin slipped from his face slowly. “What?”

“You “taught” me by tossing me in a lake and telling me not to die,” Sam said, his eyes tightened in a glare. 

“But…did you die? No. So, you learned.” Dean said, lifting his eyebrows and smiling as he flashed teeth.

“Dean….” Castiel groaned from the backseat.

“Oh, don’t listen to Sam. I’m not gonna do that to you. I like you better,” Dean jokingly winked at Castiel in the rearview but Cass looked unconvinced. “Besides, wouldn’t you just, you know, sink to the bottom till I could get you? I mean, Angels can’t even drown can they?”

Castiel rolled his eyes Heaven ward. “I would like to not test the theory. I will stay on the beach…”

“Great, Sam, now you’ve got him scared...” Dean grumped out. 

The sound of Castiel’s voice filled the car, but it was louder than normal. Dean looked back to see a very angry Angel in his back seat, his arms crossed over his chest and a smitey look on his face. “I am NOT frightened, Dean. I was there when Sodom and Gomorrah was destroyed with Brimstone and Fire. I fought Heavenly battles. I _led_ a garrison of warrior Angels. I am not afraid of the ocean. Don’t patronize me.”

“Simmer down, Cass. Sorry. Just talking to you like I would Sam….” Dean trailed off, seeing his mom give him a look. 

“I am not your brother,” Castiel said with a growl, looking out the window. 

“God’s honest truth there. I’d have punched you by now…” Sam smiled back at Cass, trying to break the tension. Castiel smiled back fondly at the younger brother, which made Dean annoyed. 

No one else said anything until they pulled into the parking lot. The day was off season but warm, so it was pretty empty except for a few people. Dean could count five people total on the whole beach. Nice. Everyone got out and started grabbing stuff to carry. Dean got two chairs. Sam grabbed the other two. Mary grabbed the duffel with their towels and sunscreen. Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed the cooler and tucked it under one arm and the pop up tent in the other. It had taken Dean and Sam both to get just the cooler in the trunk. 

Dean grumbled, “Show off.” 

Mary had on a one piece bathing suit with an oversized t-shirt over it with flip flops. Sam had on long swim trunks and a sleeveless shirt with sandals. Dean had to go buy swim trunks and the only ones he could find in off season were black and a little too snug on his ass, but he had thrown on a white t-shirt and it kind of helped. Dean had to buy Castiel swim trunks as well. The man literally owned no clothes other than his suit. He found some in his size in bright blue but he’d barely seen them because Cass was wearing one of Sam’s shirts, which to say was almost down to his thighs. Maybe the guy was body conscious? Seeing Castiel in shorts was odd enough. You could tell Sam and Dean’s legs hadn’t seen daylight in a long time but Cass’ skin had a natural tan. Did the dude sunbathe when he wasn’t with them? Weird. He also was more muscular in his calves and the hint of thigh Dean _could_ see. Not that he’d noticed. 

They trudged to an empty spot and set up camp. After everything was in place, Dean and Sam exchanged a look, yanked off their shirts, and raced each other to the water. Mary looked over at Castiel. “If one of them drowns the other, can you save them?” Her mouth quirked up in a soft smile. 

“Yes, but I don’t think either would appreciate CPR from me,” Cass smirked back. 

“Don’t be so sure….” Mary mumbled under her breath. She’d watched the way Dean looked at Castiel in his swim trunks, even though there was barely any skin revealed. She’d truly thought they were together when they hugged the night she was resurrected. She’d said nothing to either of them, but when she got Sam alone, she’d asked. He’d gotten a shocked look in his eye, denied everything, then had whispered conspiritually to her that he was pretty sure Dean and Cass were in love but both too stupid to notice. Mary didn’t share the sentiment. Stupid? No. She was pretty sure Castiel knew his own feelings, but Dean…Dean was the problem. Dean seemed oblivious to his own heart. 

Mary and Castiel sat on the chairs, watching Dean and Sam act like kids in the water. Cass was happy Dean had forgotten about teaching him to swim. He wasn’t afraid of the water. He couldn’t drown, but to look a fool in front of Dean, well he could not abide it. Who knew he’d need to know to swim? Angels didn’t need to swim. That’s what wings were for, he thought morosely.  
Mary began asking Castiel some current event questions after they had settled in. Cass had taken to trying to help her catch up on things by using that blasted computer he hated, but for Mary he’d obliged. He began explaining about Global Warming, which seemed appropriate since they were at the beach late in the season and it was quite warm. They continued talking back and forth, Cass answering as many questions Mary had as he could. He was deep in a discussion with Mary about cell phone emoticons and their importance in modern communication when Dean came trudging up through the sand with Sam, and both men looked like they were getting sunburned.

“You should both put on sunscreen, boys,” Mary piped up before Castiel could suggest it. He was used to being the one to look out for them, so it was taking some getting used to, this change in his dynamic. He was trying to figure out where he fit in this family if not their protector and advisor. They had been his charges, his responsibility, for almost nine human years, and now he was relinquishing that to Mary. Castiel sank down in the chair and grabbed a beer for something to do as he watched Sam and Dean lather themselves in the sunscreen. He saw them both struggling to get their backs and he almost offered to help but neither brother was very comfortable with touching, even platonically, so Castiel just averted his eyes and watched the water. 

Castiel didn’t want to stare at Dean. He rarely ever saw Dean shirtless unless he was injured and his gaze would linger just a bit too long if he allowed himself to look. He glanced over and Mary was putting sunscreen on Dean’s back and Cass nodded in approval. Good. Skin cancer was not a worry either of the brothers needed….Especially Dean with his slightly freckled complexion, not that Castiel had noticed his freckles….ever. Cass took a drag of his beer and spotted two people holding hands down at the other end of the beach. He studied them. What must it be like to have a hand to hold like it? Cass flexed his own as he thought about it, imagining holding another strong hand in his. He sighed and took another sip as he glanced over and the guys were done applying their sunscreen…..and staring at him in a way that made Castiel squirm. 

“What?” Cass said quietly, his voice uncertain.

Dean and Sam stood side by side, both of their arms crossed over their chests. “Come on Cass, time for swimming lessons!” Dean said as he lifted one eyebrow and Sam smirked.

“I’m really fine. I can stay here and keep Mary company and watch our belongings. I don’t want to ruin your fun.” Castiel said, gripping the chair like it could save him from the persistence of two Winchester brothers. 

“Go have fun, Castiel. I’ll watch the stuff,” Castiel turned slowly to Mary, his eyes wide at her betrayal. What a Judas! Mary was giving him a sideways smile that reminded him of Dean. The persistence of three Winchesters. Well, he was doomed. 

Castiel crossed his arms and gave his best Angel scowl. “No,” He growled out in his deepest, gravelly tone. Dean and Sam looked to each, shrugged, and bum rushed Castiel. Sam pulled his oversized shirt off the smaller man as Dean pinned his arms behind his back. Castiel jerked his head to the side. “You know very well I could easily break both of your arms, Dean.”

“But you won’t. You love me too much,” Dean laughed roughly in Cass’ ear. Castiel stiffened and Dean let him go as he smiled that roguish smile that said he knew how cute he was. “Now, do we have to carry you and dump you in like I did Sammy or do you come willingly?”

“Dean, please. I do not want to be made a fool of…” Castiel whispered quietly with Sam and Mary looking on. They were standing very close together, Castiel’s eyes pleading.

Dean tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “You think you’ll look stupid don’t’ you? That’s what this is about…” Dean eyes’ softened. “Cass, you’ll catch on quick. What if someone uses an Angel Sigil on you and it blasts you into a lake or the ocean? Without your wings it’ll be dangerous. Come on. You’re probably a natural. Birds are usually good at floating on top of the water….Come on pretty bird, come play with me.” Dean whispered the last part in Cass’ ear and Castiel gulped, giving Dean a confused look. Dean threw a sideways smile and backed away, popping Sam on the shoulder. “Come on, Sam. Cass’ll be with us in a minute.” Castiel watched Sam and Dean head back to the water, Dean throwing him a look over his shoulder and waving him on. Castiel heard Mary clear her throat and he looked over at her, still seated in her chair. 

“Castiel, it may not be my place….It’s probably, definitely not…but my son is flirting with you, whether he realizes he is or not, and I’m going to need you to be brave, man up, and go flirt back with him. Sam insists Dean feels very deeply for you. He’s just too much of a Winchester to get past his own stubbornness to see it. Now, go. Don’t make me push you.” Castiel smiled, amused, remembering those same words out of her son’s mouth when they were in a brothel many years ago. 

“Mary…I…think you’re wrong. I don’t think Dean feels that way about me…He always calls me his brother.” Castiel shook his head and looked to the shoreline where Dean and Sam were waiting, staring back at him. Dean tilted his head in a “Come on” look.

“Castiel, you really need to watch more television. Lots of relationships start off like that and lots of people hide their feelings that way. The things he says to you and the way he looks at you, not brotherly, Castiel. Now, I feel kind of like a double agent helping you but my son deserves to be happy after all the horror he’s endured, and you seem to make him happy.” Cass looked to Mary then followed her gaze to her sons, the shorter of which was looking progressively surlier. “Go before he drags you in and makes a scene. I’m pretty sure he would. He really wants you to come out there with him.”

Castiel sighed and dragged his feet down to the beach, feeling Dean’s eyes on him. His tanned chest and stomach were muscular and visually appealing, of that he was aware, however he did not hold a candle to Dean. No one did in his eyes. Dean smiled as Castiel started walking toward them and Cass smiled back nervously. Sam was rolling his eyes and murmured something to Dean that made the shorter man tighten his eyes, look up at Sam, and elbow him. 

When Castiel made it, Dean laughed. “Took you long enough! Saw mom giving you a pep talk. Come on. Just get in up to your waist. Sammy! You coming?” Dean yelled over at Sam, who had wandered off in those couple of minutes to talk to a pretty girl in a two piece. Sam waved a hand at him dismissively and Dean rolled his eyes. “Bitch. Come on. We don’t need him.”

Dean waded into the water and Castiel caught himself staring at the tightness of Dean’s trunks across his ass. He really shouldn’t be staring…He followed Dean into the water, jumping back at the cold as it first bit at his legs. Dean laughed as he turned and saw Castiel’s momentary panic. He extended his hand and Cass took it tentatively as he edged into the water up to his knees. Dean smiled and the look of Dean with the sun on his face always made Castiel forget to breath. The surf foamed at their legs as the waves continued their rhythmic assault on the shore line. Castiel stared down at the way the water met the shore, crashing into it before fading away. He was going to say something about that when suddenly Dean grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down into the surf. Cass reflexively grabbed Dean’s waist as he fell and Dean toppled over on top of him. They both sputtered and flailed to get their footing, continually getting knocked down by the incoming waves. Their limbs were tangled and they kept grabbing at one another to get leverage. Dean got to his knees first and stood, throwing an arm around the other man’s waist and pulling him up. They both looked half drowned but Dean was laughing as he spit water out of his mouth. 

“That was unkind, Dean,” Castiel grated out, his hair plastered to his head, trying not to think about Dean’s arm still around his waist. 

“But did you die?” Dean asked, a grin on his face as he looked at him with fondness.

Cass squinted his eyes at Dean, looking a little less intimidating standing in swim trunks and sopping wet. “I also didn’t learn anything, except that salt water tastes terrible.” Dean’s hand was still on his waist…but damned if he was going to point it out.

“Okay, okay. No more tricks. I’m sorry. Come on.” Dean let go of Castiel’s waist but gripped his hand softly as he pulled him in deeper, the water up to his waist. “It’s deeper here, but calmer than up close to shore. The surf is harder to stand in than out here.”

Castiel nodded, running his hands on the surface of the water as the waves softly washed by. He felt Dean’s eyes on him and he looked up. Their eyes met for a moment and Dean smiled softly. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Castiel said without hesitation.

“Then come out a little deeper, just where your feet are still able to touch, but you can kick your legs to swim. I won’t let you drown.” Dean waded out further and Castiel, of course, followed. He’d follow Dean Winchester to Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory. 

“Dean…” Cass called out in semi alarm as they got out deeper. Dean came to stand next to him and gripped his hips under the water, strong and confident. Castiel saw something in Dean’s eyes but he couldn’t get a read on it. 

Dean bit his lip and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “I’m here. I gotcha, Angel. Here, kick your legs to help keep you afloat.”  
\-------------------------  
Sam had given up on bikini girl and had run up to check on Mary. She was sipping on one of the water bottles from the cooler and glancing at a book she had brought with her. Sam noticed how far out Dean and Cass were.

“Maybe I should go help…” Sam murmured to his mother. 

“Don’t you dare, Sam. Leave those two alone for a bit longer.” Mary didn’t even look up from her book but Sam looked from her to the two figures out in the water. 

“What’re you up to, mom?”

“ _I’m_ not up to anything,” Mary smiled as he glanced up at her youngest son innocently.

“What? Cass then?” Sam quirked an eyebrow and looked at his brother and Cass again “Just looks like he’s trying to keep his head above water to me. Wait… That is _definitely_ not how Dean taught me to swim. A lot nicer…and handsier.” Sam could see from even this far away that Dean had two hands on Castiel at all times. Sam giggled. “I really wish he’d stop calling him a brother…it’s creepy. _That_ is not brotherly love there.”

Mary sighed dramatically. “It’s called Denial, sweetheart. He’ll figure it out. Hopefully sooner than later.”  
\---------------------------------  
Dean was laughing happily as he instructed Castiel on how to kick his legs and paddle. The Angel was doing pretty well too. Dean had him swim to him and he kept edging out deeper, Castiel reaching him and throwing his hands over his shoulders like he was his lifeline every time he made it. Dean tried not to think about the way his heart fluttered when Cass wrapped his arms around Dean’s slick skin or the way that smile in Castiel’s eyes made Dean’s stomach flip. Everything was going well until Cass panicked and his head dipped under the water for a moment. Dean waited for him to surface and he did, farther out, losing his composure a bit. Cass turned in the water, trying to put eyes on Dean. When his eyes settled on Dean, some of the panic slid out of him. Dean’s panic was able to be pushed down as well.

“Cass! It’s okay. Just kick and paddle! I’m coming.” Dean made his way to Castiel, slid one arm around him, and worked his way into the shallows till they were close enough that they could stand. “You okay, Cass? You scared me.” Dean put his hands on Castiel’s face, fear making him grip tighter than he realized. His eyes searched the Angel’s face, assessing him.

Castiel was still breathing heavily but it wasn’t all from almost drowning. Cass’ eyes locked with Dean’s and his embarrassment finally caught up with him. “I’m fine. I’m fine. Sorry…I just, don’t think I’m very good at this. I think it’s better if I go back to the beach…” Cass turned to go and Dean slid his hands from his face to his wrist. 

“Don’t leave me out here all by myself, Cass. We can just stay where you can stand up. Didn’t mean to push you too much….Come on. Please? I was having fun.” Dean pouted like he knew the effect he had. He quirked one eyebrow and bit the side of his lip. Castiel squinted his eyes and tore his gaze away from Dean’s, eyeing the beach like it was his salvation. Dean waded closer and smiled. “You definitely are more of a bird than a fish though. Still a pretty bird though, even a half drowned one.” As soon as the words slipped out of Dean’s mouth, his eyes widened and his face bloomed with a pink blush. Castiel’s eyes widened as well and he let out a ragged breath, staring at Dean’s grip on his wrist. “I meant…I...” Dean mumbled.

“You make a handsome fish….” Castiel grinned softly as he looked down at the water. He wouldn’t look up in case his words weren’t well accepted. Dean still had a grip on his wrist under the water and he kept bracing for Dean’s usual response, which was to pull away. 

“Are….are you flirting with me, Cass?” Castiel heard Dean’s shaky voice and he bit his lip and tried to pull his hand away but Dean had it in a vice grip…Shit.

In a small voice, Cass whispered out, “A poor attempt at it….I believe I just called you a fish.” 

“If this is a joke…” Dean growled out.

Castiel sighed and shrugged, still staring down at the water. “Dean, when have I ever told you a joke you understood?” 

“Good point, Angel…” Dean put his fingers under Castiel’s chin, making him look up at him, and Cass could see Dean was already starting to sunburn. His nose and shoulders had a pink glow. The water droplets clung to his short hair and shone in the sun like little pearls. His green eyes locked with Castiel’s and they darted back and forth nervously. “Cass…”

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and Dean was taken aback at how the water reflected off them, making them even bluer. His hair was sticking up all over, giving him that disheveled sex hair Dean had remembered from when they first met. Wings or no, he was _his_ Angel. Dean slid his hands from Castiel’s wrist to his waist, and tugged him to his front. Touching felt like coming home and Dean audibly sighed while Castiel refused to breath lest Dean reject him. Dean stared into Cass’ eyes and the Angel licked the salt off his own lips. Dean’s eyes widened, following the movement. 

“Just kiss him already!” came a deep voice from the beach. Dean and Castiel both looked over to see Mary hitting Sam with her book and him covering his head with his hands. 

“My brother is an idiot….but I think I might listen to him for once,” Dean took one hand and cupped Castiel’s face. He dipped in to press their lips together, soaking in the sun on their shoulders. Their first kiss tasted of sunscreen, sweat, and salt water. Their second one did too.


End file.
